What's She Doing Now
by ashash52009
Summary: Song Fic based on Garth Brooks Song "What's She Doing Now". It's about Hermione and Draco, after Hogwarts at their 5 year reunion...read and review...


**What She's Doing Now**

I don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's or Garth Brooks, but if I did I wouldn't be driving my crappy broken Mustang.

_**Last time I saw her it was turning colder,**_

_**But that was years ago.**_

_**Last I heard she had moved to Bolder,**_

_**But where's she now, I don't know.**_

_**But there's something bout,**_

_**This time of year.**_

_**That spins my head around,**_

_**Takes me back, makes me wonder**_

_**What's she doing now?**_

I hadn't seen her in five years:

_It was the day of graduation. We were in the head boy and girl's dorm. She was beautiful; she had on a red dress and black heels. We were the Valedictorian and salutatorian of our year, and the after graduation party was about to begin. Hermione and I had been enemies for six years, but after the war we were elected Head Boy and Girl and forced to live together. At first it was just like it had been for six years, but slowly we developed a friendship and then more. We had been dating since Christmas and almost everyone knew and was supportive. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy all supported us being together. _

_Our fights usually only lasted a couple of hours, over petty things; this time however I knew I had messed up. She was so mad I could see her face turning red. I had accidently called her Pansy when she had asked me a question. It wasn't at all like Pansy and I had anything going on, it was just that I was frustrated and hurried. She didn't speak to me as we walked to the Great Hall, or at all during the party. She had obviously told Harry, Ron and Ginny what had gone on because none of them would speak to me. Pansy however, didn't know what was going on. She came over to talk, but started the conversation with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I knew it was harmless, but from the hurt expression on Mione's face she didn't think it was. I hoped that we could talk when we went back to the dorm that night, but my hopes would be shot down. She had packed already, before the party, and had her bags sent to the Weasley house. I didn't see her again after the party._

_I had tried to call a few times, but she rejected all of them. When I showed up at "the burrow" she told Mrs. Weasley she didn't want to see me. She stayed at the burrow for the next few months, until Ron and Lavender moved out. She moved to a flat in Diagon Alley's new apartment complexes and that is where she lived. I went to Diagon Alley every week for a year hoping to see her, but I never did. When I finally got a job at the ministry I was informed that Hermione had taken the Charm's position at Hogwarts. _

Now I am sitting in my room in Malfoy manner, wishing she was here to help me get ready for this reunion thing. We had graduated five years ago and I honestly couldn't believe I hadn't talked to her since then. I had sent numerous letters, called a few times, and even made an actually personal appearance. She is still living in the flat in Diagon Alley, but as for all our other friends, I was excited to find out what was going on in their lives. Maybe tonight I could shed some light on the situation for both of us. She needed to know I didn't cheat on her, and I needed to know what had made her think I ever could. I honestly just wonder what she's doing now.

_**Cause what she's doing now**_

_**Is tearing me apart**_

_**Filling up my mind and emptying my heart**_

_**I can hear her call each time**_

_**The cold winds blows**_

_**And I wonder if she knows….**_

_**What she's doing now.**_

I made my way to the front door of Malfoy Manor as I heard a small cough behind me.  
"What is it Mitzy?" I asked the small elf.

"This just came for you sir." She said as she handed me the envelope.

"Thank you, you may leave." I looked at the envelope and immediately knew who the scribbling on the front belonged to. I slowly ran my fingers along the seal and found a beautiful piece of crimson and gold stationary, just like Mrs. Potter to have house colored stationary.

_Dear Draco,_

_After five years of pining away for Hermione, I would hope you would realize that you have one chance left to get her back. Tonight is that chance. You have to get her back tonight, and I will help you in any way that I can. Just be the one of a kind Draco that she first fell in love with, and don't try to be Romeo to her Juliet. Just be you._

_Much, much love._

_Ginny_

_I walked out the door and apparated to the school gates. I hoped Ginny was right, I truly hoped tonight would be the night I could make Mione see how much she means to me._

_**Just for laughs, I dialed her old number**_

_**But no one knew her name**_

_**Hung up the phone, sat there and wondered**_

_**If she'd ever done the same**_

_**I took a walk in the evening wind**_

_**To clear my head some how**_

_**But tonight I lie here thinking **_

_**What's she doing now?**_

As I walked up to the school doors I could see all of my class walking in. People I hadn't seen in years were walking through those doors. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and there she was the love of my life. I couldn't believe how much she had changed. She was gorgeous, her hair was tamed, and she had on a beautiful green and red dress, with red heels. I couldn't believe she had actually worn green and red. I didn't think she would ever put those two colors together again.

As I made it to the doors, everyone had started to notice me. They all seemed to turn around and look at me like I was the black plague or something. She was my life and all I could see in her eyes was pain and anger. She didn't want to be anywhere in the vicinity of me. I could not blame her. She was the one who thought she had caught me at something and I didn't know how I was going to explain to her that I hadn't but I knew I had to get her to talk to me. Ginny looked at me with guilt stricken eyes as she began to walk towards me.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said. "How are you? Did you get my note?"

"I did, and I hope your right. By the way you look wonderful."

"Thank you so very much. Well, let's go make my best friend happy again." Ginny said as she turned to walk into the school. I truly hoped that Ginny was right, but I knew it was going to be a long night and a very troublesome one at that.

"Are you coming?!" Ginny yelled from the entrance hall.

"Yes, Ginny." I yelled back and walked up the stairs to the door. "I just don't know if this was a good idea." I said to no one in particular as I closed the huge, brown oak doors behind me.

As I walked into the Great Hall I could feel the stares that were being thrown at me, but I saw Ginny smile and wave me over. What was she thinking? Hermione was right there, but I walked over anyway. I knew it was now or never.

"Draco, what are you standing over there all by yourself for?" Ginny said in the sweetest way possible. She was trying her best, but as I looked around the group I could tell that she was the only one I was going to get something sweet out of tonight.

"I don't know Gin; I guess I just didn't think I would be wanted around this group." I said again looking at everyone that surrounded me, but stopping on her. She smiled a small smile and looked away. I couldn't help but to hope that, that small smile meant something. That it might mean she still loved me, and still wanted to be with me. Just then I saw the thing I feared most…Wesley came from nowhere and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't pull away, but she seemed to ease back into his arms, like they were some sort of comfort. I looked away and tried to walk away but I felt Ginny's hands on my wrist.

"Don't go." She whispered to me. "It's not what it looks like."

"Then what is it Ginny?" I said a little louder than I should have. "They look pretty damn cozy to me. I guess this was a mistake after all. I knew I should've just ignored the letter you wrote and given up on our love like she did. She didn't believe in me, so why should I believe in her?" I said angrily walking away. I didn't stop until I was out of the building. I guess I don't have to wonder now.

_**Cause what she's doing now**_

_**Is tearing me apart**_

_**Filling up my mind and emptying my heart**_

_**I can hear her call each time**_

_**The cold winds blows**_

_**And I wonder if she knows….**_

_**What she's doing now.**_

I heard someone call my name, but I wasn't going to stop and be humiliated in front of my entire class. I just kept walking, but then it hit me like a ton of bricks…literally. I should have known not to mess with the brightest witch of our age.

"Stupefy" I heard right before I fell to the ground. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY if you don't stop walking and listen to me I will show you what not believing in something is."

I looked up into those bright, brown eyes and saw my whole world. She was, is, and always will be my world.

"What is it that you want? I can't go back and change what you think you saw, or what you think I did Mione. I can't make what you think happened go away, but I can tell you that nothing did happen. Not a damn thing happened between Pansy and I. I love you Hermione Jane and nothing is, or will ever, change that. You are my one and only. No one will ever take your place with me. " I didn't know what else to say, but I knew what I had just said I had mustered from the very bottom of my heart.

"All I wanted you to ever say was that you loved me, and that it didn't happen. You never did back then, all you did was deny it. You never said I love you." She said leaning in and giving me a very passionate kiss. I knew I would never wonder again, but that it would always tear me apart, to be apart from her. I knew that Ron had only been trying to calm her nerves and that she was not trying to move on with her life, with him. I knew that I was the only one she would ever need and want. I love her and she loves me…Now I know…what she's doing now.

_**Cause what she's doing now**_

_**Is tearing me apart**_

_**Filling up my mind and emptying my heart**_

_**I can hear her call each time**_

_**The cold winds blows**_

_**And I wonder if she knows….**_

_**What she's doing now.**_


End file.
